Flying High
by LonelyInPink
Summary: He felt something on his bare leg it was wet and warm he look at his leg for a moment and took his hand off his head and felt under his eye with his index finger. I am crying? DISCONTINUED


R&R

"Why do you make me feel so free like there is nothing that could stop me?" A red haired teen said clutching his hart.

"Its love Gaara, love is what you are feeling" a feminine voice called out

"I don't get it mother this girl makes me feel… its hurts. Make it stop"

"Gaara love does not stop… when you love only your self its hard to comprehend. My son you will understand in time. Don't be afraid to enter the light at the end of the cave."

"No mother don't leave me I need answers please stay!" Gaara shouted loudly. This was the first time he was sleeping ever since he had the one tail taken out of him. And he already lived nightmares. His life before Naruto showed him how to really live was one nightmare. But why was this one different this is what he would be asking himself in due time.

He shot up and took his pale his hands and put them on his forehead and his right leg was half up way to his chest and the other straightly elongated. He felt something on his bare leg (He is wearing boxer don't worry Smiles mischievously) it was wet and warm he look at his leg for a moment and took his hand off his head and felt under his eye with his index finger.

_I am crying?_

Theses words rang in his head for the rest of the night. He gaze at the moon and night time people passing in the streets below. He look intently at the couples holding hands and they stopped in front of his house and kissed. He thought they did this just to pester him. If this was intended it was working, the couple walked off once again holding hands. He got up and walked to the end of his room where the solid oak door was. He put his hand on the golden door knob and turned it. Gaara opened the door it creaked open he peered his head out the crack of the door. Gaara pushed the door open a little and walked out into the red hall. The carpet hugged his feet in warmth.

**Flash back**

"_Love?"_

_I stole my mother's life at birth and as the Kazekage's son I was overprotected, spoiled and left alone I thought that was love. Until that accident happened. These past six years…my father tried to assassinate me several times. So why do I exist and live? I asked my self that question but I could find no answer. But I need no reason while I am still alive! Or it would be the same thing as being dead And this is what I conclude: I exist to kill every one other than me I fight only for myself and I love only myself as long as there are people to kill in this world to make me experience of living my existence will remain._

_Naruto and Shika were standing near lee's hospital bed and were in shock._

_Naruto was frozen where he stood._

**End of flash back**

He walked until he got to a glass door he opened it. He walked in the temperature was cold, well cold for Suna. He walked passed what looked to be sculptures made out of frozen sand. He walked over to a free space in the room and sat down in a dark chair and he closed his eyes.

He moved his hands gently up and down every way moving the sand sculpting it. Moving it every way. He finally stopped as did the sand. Looking at his master piece he sat up and touched its face.

"Love huh? There is no such thing… is there?" he said sadly.

The statue just stood there blankly smiling. It was no taller then Gaara and it was slim. The statue was of young teen. She was crying not sad tears though but happy.

"I want to be needed not for battle but for something more…" Gaara said "Is that to hard to ask"

He looked into the eyes of the statue it was in the same shape as it was before. Crying.

Gaara walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He looked down and slumped down leaning on the door.

Gaara was crunched up in a ball. Kankuro came out of his room and he looked down the hall to find his little brother sitting there. He moved swiftly.

"Gaara is something wrong" He whispered but enough for Gaara to hear.

"Gaara?" The young man shook his brother. Gaara looked up his eyes were red.

"Gaara are you crying?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"I want to have her so badly why is this talking me over Kankuro? Love… is this what we as humans experience. This inner lust and want. I hate it. She needs to go!" Gaara said.

"Go where? Who is going?" Kankuro walked backwards a little bit.

"Haruno Sakura"

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

ok well this is not my best but oh well. I need ideas for all of my stories please help me email me if you have any ideas. I want 3-4 reviews until u update plz I am not being picky but the more comments I get it seams that I get more ideas.


End file.
